


Perfect Pastries and Pasta

by Radiant_And_Alone



Category: Cosmere - Brandon Sanderson, Stormlight Archive - Brandon Sanderson, Warbreaker - Brandon Sanderson
Genre: And ClassicsNerd!Jasnah, F/F, Friends to Lovers, Meet-Cute, Picnic, Soulmate AU, Strangers to Lovers, Strict family, Vivenna likes to cook, coffee shop au?, ish, italian dinner, the gays!, with pasta, with pastries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 01:51:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17091860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Radiant_And_Alone/pseuds/Radiant_And_Alone
Summary: Soulmate AU where the first words spoken to you by your soulmate are written somewhere on your body, to navigate this everyone has their own catchphrase to greet strangers.Vivenna has spent her whole life waiting for the nice Jewish boy who is a bit of a nerd. Instead, she gets a snippy, smart, uninterested uni student.





	Perfect Pastries and Pasta

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KLStarre](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KLStarre/gifts).



> The dates are DAY/MONTH/YEAR. I pronounce Jasnah as ‘Yaz-Na’ so that’s why the nickname is Yaz.  
> This was a secret Sazed gift for 2018.

_5/5/2018_  
Vivenna flicked on the coffee machine and grabbed the portafilter. She yawned, early mornings weren’t her forte. She glanced at the door. They’d only just opened, but being on site of a University meant they had lots of early customers. The door chimed as a pretty girl walked in. “Can you get it please?” Greg shouted from the back room. “Just have to finish counting the stock for today.” Vivenna itched at her arm, her soulmate words had been getting itchy the past few weeks. The woman was tall and her long dark hair was tied back in a ponytail. She waved at Vivenna.  
“Jewish people were found in large amounts in Rome despite bans on their presence in the city in 139BCE.” The woman said her words in a disinterested manner. Vivenna was too shocked to remember the sentence she was supposed to say upon talking to strangers, it was a ridiculous phrase her father had decided on for her. “I’d like a large black coffee with no sugar, please, to go.” She smiled the smile of those on four hours of sleep.  
“Never thought I’d meet you in a coffee shop.” Vivenna finally managed to say. Her soulmate’s face tightened.  
“Oh, of course. On the morning of my final.” The stranger glanced around the empty coffee shop. “Look, I don’t really believe in all this, can we just forget about this?”  
“Forget about this? You’re my soulmate! My dad has been waiting for years for me to meet a nice Jewish guy! And you turn out to be a rude Asian lady?!” The woman looked deeply uncomfortable and slightly offended.  
“I don’t have time for this, I’m sorry. I’ll give you my number and we can talk about this tomorrow. Now I can I have my coffee and some space? I’ve got a history final today.” Vivenna almost jumped across the counter but acquiesced. As she turned to the coffee machine she could hear her soulmate scrabbling down her number.

Vivenna handed her the coffee.  
“Uh, you never gave me your name?”  
“Jasnah.”  
“Oh. Cool. Vivenna.”  
“Right, here’s my number. Goodbye Vivenna.” Jasnah turned and left. Her purple coat flapping slightly behind her. Greg stepped out of the back room.  
“Morning Viv. How’re ya doing?.”  
“I think I just met my soulmate.”

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

_5/5/2018_  
6:03 pm Me :)  
Hey, it’s Vivenna  
Your soulmate  
From the coffee shop?

 _6:58 pm Jasnah_  
Hello Vivenna.  
I’m sorry for how I handled it today, I’m aware I could have handled it better 

_7:01 pm Me :)_  
You said you didn’t believe in this right?  
Also sorry for calling you rude  
Also, how did your final go? 

_7:03 pm Jasnah_  
I don’t. No offense taken. Well. 

_7:04 pm Me :)_  
Sorry for the bombardment!  
Also, facts about Jewish people from 139BCE?  
(Always wanted to ask about this, now I can)

 _7:06 pm Jasnah_  
If my soulmate was going to be someone I tolerated, they had to be well-read at the very least. So I choose an obscure history and classics related phrase predicting that they would look it up. 

_7:07 pm Me :)_  
I get that this isn’t your thing, but it is mine  
And my family really puts pressure on about these things  
So is it possible that we could meet up to talk about this? 

_7:11 pm Jasnah_  
Okay. Does Saturday work for you?

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

_7/5/2018_  
Vivenna shifted in her seat. She’d arrived at the library early because arriving late to meeting your smart and obviously uptight soulmate didn’t seem like the thing to do. She was regretting turning up fifteen minutes early however. Bouncing her leg under the table she watched the other occupants of the library. 

Siri could be here, perhaps. Austre, that would take some explaining if Siri saw her, especially with Jasnah. Why are you in the city? Who’s that? What on earth? “Early? Well, you’re not entirely terrible then.” Vivenna looked up. 

Today Jasnah had her hair in a tight bun and even appeared to be wearing lipstick. Her lips were curved downwards.  
“You’re obviously in a stunning mood.”  
“Sorry, long day. I have to discuss a hard subject with someone who doesn’t know me, then do the same with someone who does.”  
“Hence the makeup?” Vivenna’s mind came to a quick conclusion. “Wait, are you already seeing someone?” Jasnah have her a cold smile.  
“Hardly, my mother wants to talk and she prefers me to conform to society’s unnecessary decree of beauty.” Vivenna laughed.  
“At least we can agree that makeup isn’t necessary, and I don’t think you need it in order to be beautiful.” Her brain pulled to a stop as she remember the context of their meeting. Her soulmate was stunning, and didn’t want to be her soulmate.  
“Yes, the matter at hand.” Vivenna nodded. “As previously established, I do not believe in nor wish to adhere to the societal construct of soulmates. All the research done can find no link nor algorithm nor pattern in the words. And the theories are all bullshit.” 

“So you’re not interested in me because science doesn’t have a definitive opinion on it. Why not just greet everyone with hello like most non-believers.” Jasnah gave her a hard look. Vivenna noticed her eyes were a beautiful dark brown.  
“My family has a lot of traditions and protocol surrounding its reputation. As such my mother forced me to choose a phrase.” Vivenna laughed weakly.  
“Strict family? Gotcha there. My father groomed me to take over the family business and was dead set on me meeting my soulmate early so I could produce grandchildren.” Jasnah’s eyes softened.  
“Then why are you here and working in a coffee shop?”  
“Long story. Followed my younger sister to Uni, currently doing an apprenticeship beneath an electrician and working at the shop to make ends meet.”  
“I guess neither of us are doing what our parents want then.”  
“Indeed.” Vivenna paused, uncertain of where to take the conversation next.  
“Look. I don’t really want to be in a relationship because some words on my leg say so. However, this is obviously important to you so how about we try a friendship.” Vivenna was taken back, she didn’t know how she’d thought it would go but this was not it.  
“That sounds good.”  
“I must go now but do text me.” Vivenna smiled at her retreating back. 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

_7/5/2018_  
4:23 pm Me :)  
So, friend?

 _4:30 pm Jasnah_  
Indeed. Perhaps we could meet up again? I’m better in person.

 _4:31 pm Me :)_  
That’s currently a 50/50 chance actually  
Nah, that sounds good tho  
How about Wednesday afternoon?  
Your finals are over right?

 _4:32 pm Jasnah_  
They are indeed, graduation’s next week.  
Wednesday would work fine for me.  
Shall we do anything in particular or just ‘hang’?

 _4:33 pm Me :)_  
Bowling?

 _4:33 pm Jasnah_  
No.

 _4:34 pm Me :)_  
Strong opinions, wow  
How about we just head to the park  
You know the one next to the café?  
Bring some food, have a picnic

 _4:35 pm Jasnah_  
Acceptable.  
Do you have any allergies?

 _4:36 pm Me :)_  
As long as you don’t bring anything savoury, we’ll be good  
Only a fish allergy here  
Favourite food?

 _4:37 pm Jasnah_  
I’m partial to pasta.

 _4:37 pm Me :)_  
A) great alliteration, B) that’s savoury???

 _4:38 pm Jasnah_  
Okay fine, pastries.  
Berry is best.

 _4:40 pm Me :)_  
I can get behind that  
Shall we meet up at 3:30 then?

 _4:41 pm Jasnah_  
See you then.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

_8/5/2018_  
11:45 pm Me :)  
I found a meme about Juvenal’s Satire three  
Thought you might enjoy!  
hehehhehehehh  
http://4everawake.tumblr.com/post/170516610151/juvenal

 _9/5/2018_  
7:26 am Jasnah  
Why am I not surprised that you would find memes about Juvenal?  
The perfect mix of smart but pointless.

 _7:32 am Me :)_  
I’m too tired to process things right now

 _7:40 am Me :)_  
Coffee is great  
Did you call me pointless?  
Excuse you, I’m here on Earth for my superior coffee making skills

 _7:41 am Jasnah_  
And here I thought you were here for an apprenticeship and to protect your sister.

 _7:42 am Me :)_  
I mean that too

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

_11/5/2018_  
She was early again. The weather was good today luckily. It had rained hard yesterday and cancelling their meet-up today would have killed Vivenna’s week.  
“Did we both bring things to sit on?” Vivenna spun. Jasnah stood among the tall oaks holding a plastic bag and a blanket.  
“Yeah.”  
“Mine has a waterproof bottom layer if you don’t want yours getting wet.”  
“That’d be great. I was fully ready to sacrifice my spare blanket though.” Jasnah smiled, properly smiled, and it only took that for Vivenna’s face to fully break into a matching grin. “Come on, let’s grab a spot.” She lead Jasnah to her favourite spot at the edge of the trees’ shadow. Jasnah handed her the bag of food she’d brought and began to unfold the blanket.

Vivenna plopped her bag down on the tartan and followed it. Jasnah sat with much more dignity.  
“You know, I gave up being dignified when I moved out here. No point with no father to scold me.” Jasnah rolled her eyes.  
“I’m not sure I’ll ever let go of my training. It was like I was a princess! Books on top of the head and all.” Vivenna giggled. The mental image of Jasnah in a neon pink princess outfit swam to the top of her head and she erupted into full on laughter.  
“Now I’m just confused Vivenna.” She grinned at Jasnah, her eyes full of mischief.  
“Just imagining you in a puffy pink princess dress, you know the type that six year olds wear.” She couldn’t quite contain her laughter. “I can’t imagine you wearing anything that undignified.” Jasnah looked at her the way you look at a cat doing something funny, the look was full of endearment, mirth, and like she wouldn’t mind having Vivenna in her life forever.  
“I’m sure my mother could find you some photos of that if you wished.” That didn’t help Vivenna’s laughter, she was pretty sure that Jasnah was catching it as well. “If you’re just going to laugh uselessly, you may as well pass me the food you brought.”

She tugged the bag from Vivenna's hand and fished out the contents.  
“Pastries, not surprising, and cherries?” Vivenna stopped laughing enough to grab the bag that Jasnah brought.  
“Yeah. Ham sandwiches? Really? It's a picnic.”  
“Just because you seem intent on having a sweet lunch doesn't mean I am. However, I'm not all bad, check the thermos.” Vivenna pulled out the dark blue thermos and smelled it.  
“You made punch?!” She exclaimed, Jasnah laughed.  
“Non-alcoholic promise. I have to drive after this. There’s some reusable cups in the bag as well.” Vivenna smiled.  
“I could get used to being your friend.”

Jasnah forced her to eat at least one sandwich before starting on the pastries and punch but they were suprisingly good. “So, Jasnah, what are you studying at Uni?”  
“A cojoint degree in history and classics.”  
“Really? That sounds fun, if stressful.”  
“Definitely. Luckily I specialised in something I really enjoy.” Vivenna shifted to look at Jasnah rather than the park.  
“Oh?”  
“Thai folklore and history. It’s extensive but a lot of fun.”  
“Tell me your favourite myth.” Jasnah cocked her head at her.  
“Okay. Most people don’t find my story telling very interesting but I’ll give it a go.”  
“Try me.”

They stayed there for three hours talking about history and mythology and their families. Long after the punch and cherries had disappeared, Jasnah checked her phone.  
“Oh my, it’s six thirty, I’ve got to get home for dinner. My housemate Shallan will get worried.”  
“Oh. Of course.”  
“This has been fun. We should do it again.” Vivenna perked up at that.  
“Sounds good.” They stood up and packed away the empty containers. Together they strolled to the edge of the park. Vivenna remained constantly aware of how close Jasnah was beside. They didn’t talk. 

When they got to the edge of the park Jasnah turned to her.  
“Vivenna. You know I don’t believe in any of this soulmate stuff. However, today was the best conversation I’ve had in a while. If I were to be romantically involved with anyone, right now it would be you. So I’m willing to give us a try.” Vivenna was once again too shocked to reply. “Ah, I see I have misread the scenario. I apologise. I will leave now.” She turned her back to Vivenna and started to walk towards her car, her face tight.  
“Wait, Jasnah!” She turned back around and Vivenna walked towards her. “I’m not rejecting you, you just have a tendancy to make me speechless with romance stuff.”  
“I recall.” Jasnah’s voice betrayed little emotion.  
“I’d like to try a relationship as well. How about a date this weekend? We could go to dinner.” Jasnah’s face smoothed into a smile and Vivenna relaxed.  
“That sounds adequate. I’ll text you about the details.” Vivenna nodded.  
“I’ll send you that myth I was telling you about.” Jasnah nodded back. Vivenna took a deep breath and stepped forward to envelop Jasnah in a hug. “Goodbye. Text you later.” She stepped away and turned before she could regret hugging Jasnah.  
“Goodbye Vivenna.”

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

_11/5/2017_  
8:42 pm Me :)  
Hey  
Hope you had a good dinner  
Now, about the one we were planning for the weekend?

 _9:15 pm Jasnah_  
It was good.  
What cuisine do you prefer?

 _9:17 pm Me :)_  
Big fan of Italian  
Or Mexican  
Though I’m bad with spice

 _9:18 pm Jasnah_  
Of course  
Well, I know a good Italian place that isn’t exorbitant.

 _9:19 pm Me :)_  
That sounds good  
What time do you want to meet?

 _9:19 pm Jasnah_  
Saturday again? This time 7pm?

 _9:20 pm Me :)_  
That sounds good!  
My roommates are gonna be wondering what I’m doing all the time  
I’m never out at night!

 

 _9:22 pm Jasnah_  
My housemate has already interrogated me about my whereabouts this afternoon.  
Well, see you Saturday at 7, I’ll text you the address soon.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

_14/5/2018_  
Vivenna showed up early again. She’d chosen to wear a nice dark blue dress, nothing too fancy but not shabby either. She’d been told that she looked ‘Stunning’ in it. She loitered outside the restaurant, compulsively checking her phone. “You brush up well.” Jasnah was walking towards her in a dark suit with a maroon shirt and matching lipstick. Her heels were the same colour as her suit.  
“And once again you blow me out of the water.” Jasnah smirked at her.  
“Shall we head in?”

They were lead to small table against the wall. The owner seemed to know Jasnah and they exchanged small talk before he gave them the menus. Vivenna scanned the menu, noting the prices of her favourite meals. Despite Jasnah’s claim that this restaurant wasn’t ‘exorbitant’ the prices were still too high for her. “Geuss I’ll have the caesar salad, not feeling too hungry.” Jasnah looked at her over the menu. “And probably just water, don’t want to get drunk on a first date.” She laughed akwardly. Jasnah didn’t look away.  
“That’s the cheapest thing on the menu and I know you’re hungry because you texted me when you were eating lunch at 12:30.” Vivenna gave her a half-hearted smile. Jasnah closed her eyes briefly. “You know I’m buying your food? I invited you out, and my wealthy family gives me enough money that me buying you dinner won’t impact my life this month.”  
“Oh.”  
“Feel free to order anything on the menu.”  
“I’ll have the traditional Gnocchi then, still sticking to water though.” Jasnah gave her a searching look then waved the waiter over and ordered for the two of them.

The dinner kicked off akwardly but soon their snappy conversation was back to normal. “So Yaz, you know mine, but what’s your favourite food?” Jasnah hastily put down her utensils.  
“If there’s going to be nicknames, I’m out. I did not consent to nicknames.”  
“Aww, but honey!” Vivenna put on a high, fake voice. Jasnah visibly winced.  
“Nope, never.”  
“Yaz is staying.” Jasnah glared at her but conceded. “Anyway, you didn’t answer my question, favourite food?”  
“My mum’s Tom Yum, hands down.” Vivenna smiled.  
“I’ll need the reciepe, I love cooking.” Jasnah’s eyebrows raised. “You know the pastries from Wednesday? Well, I made them myself.”  
“I’ve always been interested in cooking but never very good at it myself.” Vivenna gasped.  
“That’s terrible. Every young woman should know how to cook! I’ll have to teach you.”

The night dragged on and they soon sat there each enjoying tiramisu. Vivenna was smiling wide. She’d never had such easy company, even around her siblings she’d had to be a role model at all times. And she’d never had many friends. Jasnah was ranting about how few of her uni professors were women and how she was going to be one as soon as possible. Vivenna had tuned out slightly, listening more to the sound of her voice that the words. She made a sleepy noise of agreement at Yaz’s latest point and she stopped.  
“How tired are you Vivenna?” Her voice was soft, a distinct change from her earlier ranting.  
“Not too tired, just had an early morning at the coffee shop. Greg called in sick so I had to cover.”  
“Well it’s probably time to head off. I’ll go pay the bill, wait here?” Vivenna nodded. She couldn’t quite believe her _soulmate_ was the beautiful, smart, funny woman at the till. Vivenna was pretty sure that if anyone was looking at that moment, they’d have seen stars in her eyes.

They strolled along the street, side by side, closer than socially acceptable for friends. There was a feeling in Vivenna’s chest like liquid starlight. Gathering courage, she brushed her hand against Jasnah’s. And of course, in true Jasnah fashion, she took one look a Vivenna then intertwined their fingers. Her smile could have lit up the world. Jasnah stopped outside the door of a reasonable sized townhouse.  
“Do you have a way home from here?” Vivenna felt her chest deflate a bit as she realised the date was coming to an end but nodded anyway.  
“Yeah, I’ll just call an uber.”  
“Okay. If you’re going to do that, text me when you arrive at your house.” They were still holding hands and Vivenna could feel it like electricity in her bones.  
“Of course.” She paused and neither looked away. “Tonight was a date, and I think it went well. What do you think of having another one?”  
“I’d like that.” Jasnah removed her fingers from Vivenna’s hand and gave her a tentative smile then lightly touched her cheek and kissed her. A car could have crashed beside them and Vivenna wouldn’t have known. Jasnah pulled away. “There may not be science behind it, but this soulmate thing seems to be going pretty well.” Vivenna just nodded. “Good night Viv.”  
“Good night Jasnah.”

It was only on the Uber back that she noticed what Jasnah had called her.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

_14/5/2018_  
10:57 pm Me :)  
Just arrived back at my apartment  
Goodnight x

 _11:05 pm Jasnah <3_  
Goodnight  
x  



End file.
